


Trollmate- Extra Content

by ChiefInvestigatorEmma



Series: Trollmate [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Sexting, Smut, Submission, is it sexting when you're just writing on your arm, long distance, not everyone's cup of tea, these are the REAL questions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiefInvestigatorEmma/pseuds/ChiefInvestigatorEmma
Summary: This is where I post the extended dirty scenes from Trollmate, so that they interrupt the story less.





	Trollmate- Extra Content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene was 8 pages long and took way too much time on a scene that didn't matter all too much to the story. Thanks again to Yijasha for giving me insight into your dominant mind, and finding out how great it is when we combine it with my submissive mind. ;)

\---

“ _Hey, what’re you wearing? ;)”_

**“The fuck? It’s like 2 am whats wrong with you?”**

“ _nothing, i’m wonderful. very very wonderful.”_

“ **if you dont wanna tell me then i’m not gonna pretend to care”**

“ _sheesh, you’re so aggressive. i like that about you. wink.”_

**“...Really”**

“ _YES. I do. it’s hot.”_

**“...Really.”**

“ _YES WHY DON’T YOU BELIEVE ME”_

Eric was intrigued. Was Heidi flirting? He wasn’t an idiot, if his soulmate was getting rowdy he wouldn’t complain. But… what if she was fucking with him? It sounded like something Heidi would do, get his hopes up only to taunt him about it later.

**“Bitch go to sleep, you don’t mean this and you’ll regret it tomorrow”**

Heidi’s heart was pounding. Yeah, she’d had a few drinks earlier with Tweek, Craig, Clyde and Bebe, and sure, she was a little buzzed. Bebe had gone back to Clyde and Craig’s dorm for the night, and Tweek and Heidi had walked back to their building with their arms slung around each other, saying a giggly goodnight before retreating to their respective rooms.

She wasn’t _drunk_ by any means, all the alcohol was doing was bolstering her ego enough for her to feel confident. And besides, why shouldn’t she hit on Eric? He was her _soulmate._ Her soulmate, who had been avoiding her the past few days ever since he kicked her out of his dorm room with next to no warning.

As for what he’d said… of course she meant it. Sure, she’d been hesitant to show interest in the boy, but who could blame her?

“ _I mean it, asshole. this isn’t anything I don’t ususally think when i’m sober. (useully? usueally?)”_

Eric read her response. Well she was clearly intoxicated. He was beginning to think that maybe she really was being honest. If so… well, he’d give her one last chance.

“ **If you don’t shut up right now I’m going to personally make sure you’ll regret it. Last and final warning.** ”

“ _you never told me what you’re wearing tho._

_I never break a promise, that is my NINJA WAY_

_oh fuck, I didn’t promise anything- bUT I’M ON A MISSION”_

Repressing the smile that threatened to escape at her antics, Eric made his choice. He’d never been a great person in his life, and he never cared much. He wasn’t going to feel bad for taking advantage of Heidi, even if she was inebriated. She _did_ ask for it. More than that, she deserved it.

He thought briefly of his plan, which would be coming to fruition any day here. This situation would only make things more interesting, surely… fuck it.

“ **what do you want me to be wearing?”**

She immediately felt warm, face flushing and her room suddenly feeling far too warm. She responded before she even fully gave her brain permission.

“ _fuckin NOTHIN dude_

_please? rn i’m only wearin a tshirt but i’ll ditch it if you do”_

_:D”_

 

He had to admit. The image of Heidi, naked but for an oversized t-shirt, was not a bad one. It was far from the first time he’d imagined it, her perky ass had caught his attention years ago, and envisioning how it would look peeking out from beneath the hem of the shirt made his cock twitch in his boxers.

 **"Oh you'd like that Huh? Slut. What if I told you I'm only wearing my boxers? I'm not taking that shit off. Not until you've earned it.** **  
** **And you haven't earned it** "

Why did that turn her on? Why did Eric Cartman degrading her make her heart pound so hard? She put her hand to her chest and could feel it plain as day. She took a moment, fingers absently tracing the curve of her own breast through her shirt as she contemplated the best response.

“ _if i’m a slut i’m YOUR slut anyway according to destiny and shit.”_

Well if he wasn’t hard before, he was now. This was the strong, stubborn, and proud Heidi Turner, calling herself his slut. Something about that power play had him breathing heavy, hand involuntarily drifting down to rub against his cock in satisfaction. Only then did he realize he hadn’t yet responded.

“ **Show me how much of a slut for me you are. touch yourself, slowly. don’t get too excited. describe it to me, how you feel.”**

Reading his words over and over, Heidi began to feel very sober and overwhelmingly turned on. Her face was all but on fire, and she was nearly panting. Fuck, he’d barely even said anything yet and she was coming undone.

Slowly, carefully, she lowered one of her hands to her thighs.

“ _I’m already wet. I’ve got one hand playing with my tits and the other is tracing between my legs. It feels good~”_

“ **I wish I could see you right now- how desperate you are. Watch as you touch yourself. I’d hold you firm in my arms, as you masturbate. I’d bite you everywhere but I wouldn’t touch where you want me to.”**

The words seemed to take forever to come, written in tiny letters on the pale skin of her forearm. She whined a little as she read them, grateful that she had the dorm to herself. Still, she craned her neck to the side and took the corner of the pillow in between her teeth, clenching down on it to relieve some of the pressure building inside her.

She couldn’t resist any longer, she swiped her fingers between her legs, lightly caressing the soft skin and unable to keep her hips from bucking up to meet the touch. Dipping into her warmth, she used her wetness to her advantage, rubbing close to her clit but not yet touching it. When she brought her hand back up to write, it was trembling.

“ _I want that, I want you. Are you touching yourself? Fuck, I hope so. I keep having to bite my pillow to keep quiet just thinking about you taking me. Using me. I deserve it. I’ve been bad.”_

He was touching himself, he’d been for a while now, but he wasn’t about to tell her that. Her words had him harder than he’d ever been, and he fixated on her last phrase: ‘ _I’ve been bad.”_ as he pumped himself slowly.

“ **No, I’m not. You don’t deserve it. You deserve rough treatment, thats why you’re letting me do this. If I was there, I’d punish you. Use you and fuck you and have you screaming underneath me begging for release- which I’m not sure you’re worthy of.”**

Still somewhat apprehensive that he was going to scare her off, he threw her a bone.

“ **I’m so hard but I’m not going to touch myself for you. Not yet.”**

She groaned again, picturing Eric sitting there in his dorm, hand wrapped around his cock and thinking of _her,_ just as worked up as she was. She’d never really considered herself the submissive type, but everything he said was driving her crazy. She wanted Eric to control her, to take what he wanted. Fuck, she wanted it more than she ever could have expected. She was now fully caressing herself, pinching and brushing over the head of her clit as she paid attention to the spots that made her vision go blurry from pleasure. Her other hand left her breast and trailed down to squeeze her thigh.

“ _Fuck, fuck yeah I need that. I’d beg you, do whatever it takes, I just want to please you. I want to feel you inside me and grabbing me and biting me. Push my head against the wall and hold me by my hair. I’d be so tight on your cock, letting you do whatever you want.”_

He was pleasantly surprised by how well she was falling into the role of willing subservience. For such a strong-willed person, he was seeing an entirely different side of her- and yet again Eric had to tip his glass to the credence of soulmates. Dominating someone- breaking someone- had always been his biggest fantasy. Control was something he didn’t often feel he had, and being given control over Heidi, even if only through words, was thrilling.

“ **Fuck. You’re perfect. Absolutely perfect for me. You deserve every horrible thing I do to you, and you’re going to get so fucking turned on. I’ll pull your hair and tie you up and completely control you before I finally let you have what you need.**

**What do you need? Tell me.”**

**“** _fuck, I need you, I need you to fuck me until I can’t remember my own name. I need you to claim me, to make me cum for you, I need to cum so badly, fuck, I wanna cum.”_

 _“_ **you wouldn’t dare cum without my permission.”**

“no, I won’t, I won’t- please tell me you’re touching yourself.”

“ **yes, I am, very slowly. You’re doing good- you’re being a very good girl taking your punishment like this.”** His own words were taking just as large a toll on him as hers were, and he was coming damn close to losing his composure. He’d been on the brink of orgasm a few times now, and each time had to pause and concentrate in order to keep this going. He didn’t want it to end, wasn’t ready for it to end. “ **though I’m not as desperate as you are just yet.”**

She squeezed her eyes shut, embarrassed by how flustered she was by his praise, he had called her _perfect,_ and openly laid claim on her. She curled her hand and slid a finger into herself, exhaling sharply at the sensation. Adding another, she pumped herself slowly, still circling her thumb around her clit.

“ _it's so hard not to cum, fuck, just thinking of you touching yourself almost made me lose it, but i won’t, I’m being good. I’ll be whatever you want. I wish you were here right now, fuck, the things I’d let you do to me.”_

Eric growled, tempted more than ever to break the ruse and take the short walk over to her dormitory. It would be that easy.. he imagined it, walking in on her fucking herself while talking to him. She would jump, scream even, and he bet she’d blush deep red, embarrassed and sheepish and humiliated.

“ **I want to be there. I want to use you and fuck you and hurt you in all the ways you know you deserve. Talk to me, tell me how your fingers feel. How much you want to replace those fingers with mine. Or better yet, my big cock. It’d destroy you.”**

“ _I’m sorry, I’ll be better, I will. Fuck, I’ve got three fingers in and it’s not enough, nothing is enough and nothing will be enough until I have you there instead. I’m pretending it’s you. It’s so good, I feel amazing. I’m sweating and breathing so hard, and oh fuck I want you.”_

“ **You’re doing so good. Taking your punishment so well. I’m speeding up, I can’t help myself. You’re such a slut for me, I can’t hold back.”**

Heidi had to clench her hands by her sides in tight fists just to keep from orgasming- knowing that he was breaking composure as well was so fucking hot. She wanted him to snap someday, wanted to see all that fury and aggression face to face. The thought made her simultaneously shy and even more aroused, and she pressed deep into herself again, curling her fingers, letting the pillow fall from her lips and moaning openly in reaction to the feelings rolling through her.

“ _That’s so sexy, I’m losing my mind. It’s so hard not cumming, I keep coming close, edging, you’re driving me insane. I’ve wanted you for so long, this is amazing. You’re amazing.”_

“ **Bitch I know I’m amazing. You’re not that bad yourself- so willing and needy and fuck. I wish I was there. I want to fuck you. I want to be the one touching you and driving you wild. Tell me how close you are. Tell me how much you need me and I might just give you permission to cum.”**

 **“** _I’m so fucking close, fuck, I want it so bad. I want you so bad, please let me cum, I don’t think I’ve been this turned on in my entire life, please,_ **_please.”_ **

She was begging him. She was so desperate, so needy, and Eric was having a hell of a time not cumming, gripping the base of his cock tightly to keep himself at bay.

“ **Hm… do you think you’ve earned it?”**

“ _please, please, I’m gonna die if I don’t soon.”_

“ **Go ahead slut. Show me how desperate you are for my cock, for me. Cum for me.”**

The very second she saw the go ahead, Heidi finally let herself unravel, all else forgotten and swept away by the rush of bliss and ecstasy that filled her body. It was all-consuming, and her vision temporarily went blank. Her toes curled, her legs were trembling and when she, all too soon, came down from the high, she could barely gather herself enough to reply.

“ _fuck. fuck, thank you. ...Holy SHIT. I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard in my life.”_

 _“_ **fuck… that’s so hot.”**

_“now please, please cum. for me”_

_“_ **Not for you. I’m going to come for me.”**

_“i don’t even care babe just do it.”_

**“I am! Just not because you told me to. I cum when I want!”**

_“.......okay bud. cum when you want.”_

He’d never admit to coming to her words, but he did, spilling out into his hand with a gruff moan, eyes clenching shut and shudders wracking his body. Fuck, that felt amazing. Masturbating alone had nothing on this, shit. Grabbing a towel from the ground and wiping off his hand, he quickly wrote.

“ **Already did and already done bitch.”**

A large smile swept onto Heidi’s face, the last thing she remembered before pulling her sheets up over herself and everything faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought~


End file.
